Casualties due to “friendly fire” have been an unfortunate element of warfare throughout history. Friendly fire refers to incidents in which forces accidentally fire on their own or non-enemy forces causing unnecessary casualties and fatalities. Incidents of friendly fire weather on the battlefield, during a hunting expedition, or while using any form weaponry systems is perhaps considered the most tragic form of a casualty.
Furthermore such friendly fire incidents may also lead to non-human heavy losses in the form of warring assets such as tanks and helicopters, or the like.
Instances of friendly fire often involve aircraft and/or helicopters mistakenly firing on their own ground troops. In addition, such incidents often occur at night when visibility is poor. Similarly friendly fire may occur between larger assets such as tanks and/or ships or battle ready vehicle in various situations.
Despite the development of various systems to try to minimize the number of such incidents, they unfortunately continue to occur.